The present invention relates to making composite material parts, and more particularly parts fitted with attachment or fastener means, in particular for supporting pieces of equipment.
A field of application of the invention is more particularly making parts out of structural composite material, i.e. structural parts having fiber reinforcement densified by a matrix. Composite materials make it possible to make parts of overall weight that is less than the weight those same parts would have if they were made of a metal material. The fiber reinforcement of composite material parts of standard shapes, such as shrouds or panels, is generally made as a single piece by multilayer weaving between layers of warp yarns and layers of weft yarns. Once the reinforcement has been densified by a matrix, it provides a good distribution of local mechanical forces over the entire part, thereby giving the part good structural characteristics and high mechanical strength.
With parts made of metal material, pieces of equipment or supports for use in fastening such pieces of equipment are fastened directly to the part, in particular by welding, or by means of holes drilled in the part and suitable for passing fastener members such as bolts or rivets.
Nevertheless, with a composite material part, it is not possible to weld supports or pieces of equipment directly onto the part. Furthermore, drilling holes weakens the part mechanically, since holes create gaps in the paths along which forces are transmitted. For parts that are for use in aviation, such as turboprop casings, holes are not allowed in the zone for retaining the part.